creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Scariest Video Game Ever
HAHAHHAHAHAH I see what you did there.. FUCK YEAAAH PAC-MAN. woah,i thought it was gonna be a weird kind of diffrent game..But close to the end i thought "Eh pacman rippoff is obvious" then i kind of got into it and relized it was pacman! Lol cool bro. Took me a little bit, but while I was reading it, I thought to myself, " This seems familiar somehow... HMMMM" Oh, and these people above me would be awesome to put signatures. Spectre27 18:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) -_-:: I like it. I don't even really view it as a troll pasta. It was very well written, and it discribes a mundane thing in a scary way. how is that trolling? CreationofUnease 03:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me... ...or does that newly-added picture just KILL the shock ending? MooseJuice 04:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) lawl random ending Notcreepypasta 23:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol that made my day Stijnbrouwer 17:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) hotel 626? Hellotharxx 23:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Next time, i shouldn't read the comments before the pasta. It screwed the ending for me. Mr. Khal 16:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Lord of randomness, Mr. Khal. Pac-Man just got creepy for me... Hunter Yuki 10:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Very clever. Huh, y'know back in the day, when we didn't have these clearly defined pictures for our video games, we had those simple pixels, and while some represented the story and characters well, others required you to use your imagination, and I can definitely say you have quite a talent for it. Meh. I'm sorry, do you live under a rock? How the hell are you scared of Pac Man and not Amnesia? Anyways, the pasta itself isn't anything too thrilling. You did a pretty good job with your hook, as you can see I read the story. Overall you did a pretty average job. --Biowu!f 16:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHA THAT WAS FUNKING GREAT! Somebody should totally make an HD version of Pacman that looks like this. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 17:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm.jpg "While playing the game, you're being chased by four hideous and fucking scary ghost monsters" That's where I realized this was Pac-Man XD ~B1KWikis 01:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) That was fuuuuuuuunnny:3 I didn't realize it until the end. You got me, I don't wanna see you playing games like Fear^^ Gtaspieler (talk) 15:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Story It's weird how, despite it taking place in a dark maze inhabited by the undead, I never really considered how scary Pac-Man is. Delta Jim (talk) 16:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) WTF.Are you 12? Aldi (talk) 12:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) How the FUCK Are you scaried of fucking pac man? And not Amnesia? You made a pretty scary story, but then the end fucking did 1st degree MURDER to it. CreepyheroofTime (talk) 22:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Clap, clap, clap. Well done, I enjoyed this. 9/10 TheShadyNerd (talk) 19:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) CreepyheroofTime, the point of the pasta is to get you all scared by this "devilish game", and then reveal that it's nothing more than good ol' Pac-Man. In other words, it was for the laughs. LooneyDude (talk) 21:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I honestly thought this was based off of the Scary Maze at first glance, till the ghosts came into play. Do you remember the ruby sky, the sky that we saw on that day? 18:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Lol? I thought Sonic.exe was the scariest video game ever. *shudders* Still gives me nightmares to this day. ArmoredChair15 (talk) 20:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC)ArmoredChair15 XD XD, I see. It was pac-man.